eragonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eragon – Das Erbe der Macht
Eragon – Das Erbe der MachtEragon - Das Erbe der Macht bei Random House ist das vierte und letzte Buch des Eragon-Zyklus. Zwar war ursprünglich nur eine Trilogie geplant, doch gab es reichlich Erzählstoff, so dass Christopher Paolini den Zyklus schließlich auf vier Bücher erweiterte. Das Buch erschien am 18. November 2011. Der englische Titel lautet "Inheritance, The Vault of Souls", aus der Buchreihe "Inheritance".Englischsprachiges Eragon-Wiki bei Wikia Zusammenfassung im Bucheinband Die Gefährten sind versammelt ... Der schwarze Tyrann ist bereit ... Der Tag der Entscheidung ist da. Die Völker Alagäesias haben sich zusammengeschlossen und stehen bereit zum alles entscheidenden Kampf gegen Galbatorix, den grausamen Herrscher des Imperiums. Treue Freunde streiten an Eragons Seite, allen voran die wunderschöne Elfe Arya. Die bisher geschlagenen Schlachten haben den Gefährten zwar Siege beschert, aber auch schreckliche Verluste zugefügt. Und Eragon weiß, dass die größte Auseinandersetzung noch vor ihnen liegt - wenn er und Saphira Galbatorix gegenüberstehen. Unbezwingbar scheint der finstere Tyrann, denn er besitzt die Macht zahhlloser Drachen, deren Seelenhort er an sich gerissen hat. Werden die Gefährten stark genug sein, gegen eine solche Kraft zu bestehen? Quälende Zweifel nagen an Eragon. Und helfen kann ihm nur eine Prophezeiung. Wenn alles verloren scheint, so heißt es, liegt Rettung im Verließ der Seelen... Inhaltsangabe Das Buch beginnt mit dem Angriff der Varden auf Belatona. Während des Kampfes wird Saphira beinahe vom Dauthdaert "Niernen", einem Todesspeer, der damals im Kampf gegen die Drachen von den Elfen gefertigt wurde, getötet. Der Speer ist laut den Elfenmagiern fähig, alle Schutzzauber zu durchdringen. Eragon und Arya finden und überwältigen den Herrscher der Stadt Fürst Bradburn und bringen sie somit unter die Kontrolle der Varden. Nach der Schlacht um Belatona bietet Grimrr, der Anführer der Werkatzen, Nasuada an, an der Seite der Varden gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Die von Grimrr gestellten Bedingungen werden akzeptiert und die Varden bekommen weitere, hilfreiche Mitstreiter. In derselben Nacht gebiert Elain ihr Kind Hope (Hoffnung) mit einer Hasenscharte. Eragon singt die ganze Nacht hindurch und wirkt einen Zauber, um sie zu heilen. Um zu zeigen, dass Eragon das Kind nicht gegen ein Wechselbalg austauscht, begleitet ihn die Dorfheilerin Gertrude mit in das Zelt, in dem Eragon dem Neugeborenen helfen möchte. Nach ein paar Tagen wird Roran nach Aroughs geschickt, um die Stadt einzunehmen, damit die Varden nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen müssen. Dort angekommen entwickelt er einen beinahe unmöglichen Plan, um die Stadtmauern zu durchbrechen: Sie benutzen Lastschiffe, die auf Kanälen in die Stadt gelangen können, als Rammböcke und brechen auf diese Art im Morgengrauen in die Stadt ein. Es gelingt ihnen schlussendlich, Aroughs einzunehmen. Carn, ein Magier der Varden, wird von einem feindlichen Magier getötet. Roran wird bei dem Angriff auf Aroughs durch einen Pfeil schwer verletzt, überlebt jedoch. Danach kehrt Roran zum Lager der Varden zurück, welches jetzt vor Dras-Leona liegt. Jeod findet in alten Schriftrollen einen geheimen Tunnel in die Stadt hinein. Eragon führt eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Angela, Solembum, Arya und Wyrden, einem Elfen, durch die Gänge des Labyrinths unter Dras-Leona. Sie werden von Soldaten entdeckt und versuchen zu fliehen. Wyrden stirbt in einer Falle und Angela wird in einen verborgenen Raum gezerrt. Danach werden Arya und Eragon gefangen genommen und Eragon muss Aren, den Gürtel von Beloth dem Weisen und sein Schwert Brisingr hergeben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Angreifer Priester vom Helgrind sind und sie an zwei bald schlüpfende Ra'zac verfüttern wollen, welche noch in ihren Eiern schlummern. Wie sie von den Priestern erfahren, gibt es noch viel mehr Ra'zac-Eier. Die Eier haben bereits Risse, als Angela auftaucht und beide von ihren Fesseln befreit. Solembum tötet die frisch geschlüpften Ra'zac. Die vier befinden sich immer noch in dem Labyrinth, entdecken aber einen Weg nach oben und landen mitten in einer Zeremonie der Priester. Sie töten sie und finden Aren und Brisingr wieder; der Gürtel bleibt verschollen. Als nächstes haben sie vor, das Tor der Stadt für die Varden zu öffnen, werden aber von Soldaten entdeckt. Während Saphira Murtagh und Dorn mit einem als Eragon getarnten Elf ablenkt, benutzt dieser die ganze Energie in Aren, um das Tor aufzusprengen. Daraufhin erobern die Varden Dras-Leona. In der Nacht darauf wird Nasuada von Murtagh und Dorn entführt, was Eragon und die Elfenmagier nicht verhindern können, und Eragon wird daraufhin zum neuen Anführer der Varden. Nasuada wird von Murtagh nach Urû'baen gebracht, wo sie, in einem großen Verlies auf einen Steinblock gefesselt, gefangen gehalten wird. Kurz darauf besucht König Galbatorix sie persönlich, um sie zu überreden, sich ihm anzuschließen. Als ihm das nicht gelingt, versucht er es mit Foltermethoden: Unter anderem lässt er Nasuadas Arm von fleischfressenden Larven, sogenannten Bohrmaden, verstümmeln und attackiert ihren Geist mit bizarren Visionen. Doch diese bleibt standhaft und verweigert dem Tyrannen weiterhin die Treue. Murtagh dagegen, der sich sehr zu Nasuada hingezogen zu fühlen scheint, besucht sie heimlich und verspricht, ihr zu helfen. Eragon sucht währenddessen verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit, Galbatorix zu stürzen, als er sich an die Prophezeiung von Solembum, der Werkatze, erinnert. Diese gebot ihm, wenn seine Kräfte nicht mehr ausreichen, zum Felsen von Kuthian zu gehen und laut seinen Namen zu sprechen, um das "Verlies der Seelen" zu öffnen. Er ruft Solembum zu sich, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. In Trance sagt dieser, dass im Buch "Domia abr Wyrda" etwas dazu stehe. Danach erinnert sich Solembum nicht mehr daran. Eragon liest diesen Teil im Buch und erfährt, dass das Verlies der Seelen auf Vroengard, der Insel der Drachenreiter, ist. Er fragt Glaedr, ob er das Verlies kenne, aber dieser kann sich nicht daran erinnern. Eragon erkennt, dass ein Zauber am Werk ist, der alle Erinnerungen über das Verlies aus den Gedächtnissen löscht. Saphira und er beschließen, auf Vroengard nach dem Felsen von Kuthian zu suchen. Auf der Insel entdeckt Eragon viele merkwürdige Kreaturen, welche vor dem Untergang der Drachenreiter noch nicht existierten. Sie versuchen, das Verlies der Seelen zu öffnen, erkennen dann aber, dass sie ihre wahren Namen in der alten Sprache nennen müssen. Tagelang brüten sie darüber, bis schließlich zuerst Saphira und dann Eragon seinen wahren Namen herausfindet. Im Verlies der Seelen finden sie 136 Eldunarí und 243 Dracheneier, beschützt von Cuaroc, einem metallenen Mann mit dem Kopf eines Drachen. Unter den Eldunarí ist auch der des Drachen Umaroth, dessen Reiter Vrael der ehemalige Anführer der Drachenreiter war. Sie nehmen alle Eldunarí bis auf fünf, welche zum Schutz der Dracheneier zurückbleiben, mit, um für den Kampf gegen Galbatorix gerüstet zu sein. Nachdem sie die Höhle verlassen haben, vergessen sie die Eier durch einen Zauber, der verhindern soll, dass diese dem Imperium in die Hände fallen. Sie fliegen nach Urû'baen, um mit den Varden zusammen die Stadt anzugreifen. Es gelingt Eragon mit den Elfenmagiern, Arya, Elva und Saphira zusammen, in die Zitadelle von Galbatorix einzubrechen und alle Fallen zu überwinden. Vor dem Thronsaal werden alle Elfen bis auf Arya auf seltsame Weise entführt. Als sie im Thronsaal auf Galbatorix treffen, der sie bereits erwartet hat, erzählt er ihnen, dass er unbesiegbar sei, weil er den wahren Namen der Alten Sprache herausgefunden habe. Damit will er die Magier von Alagaësia kontrollieren. Er weiß aber nicht, dass man auch ungesprochen Magie wirken kann. Um Zeit zu schinden, fordert Eragon Galbatorix zu einem Schwertkampf heraus. Dieser befiehlt aber, dass Murtagh für ihn antreten solle. Es ist ein sehr ausgeglichener Kampf, bis es Eragon mit einer gewagten Täuschung gelingt, Murtagh das Schwert in den Bauch zu stoßen. Danach geht alles sehr schnell: Alle gemeinsam attackieren nun Galbatorix und seinen gigantischen Drachen Shruikan. Auch Murtagh, welcher nicht mehr an Galbatorix gebunden ist, weil sich sein wahrer Name gewandelt hat. Doch Galbatorix ist immer noch zu stark und attackiert Eragon nun seinerseits mit seinem Geist, um ihn seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Aber dieser kann mit Hilfe der Eldunarí ohne Worte einen Zauber wirken, der Galbatorix verstehen lässt, was er den Völkern von Alagaësia für ein Leid angetan hat. Gleichzeitig ersticht Arya mit dem Dauthdaert Shruikan. Seine Schmerzen sind so extrem, dass Galbatorix es nicht mehr aushält und sich mit einer gewaltigen Explosion selbst vernichtet. Eragon kann sich und die anderen mit der Energie der Eldunarí in letzter Sekunde schützen. Durch den Selbstmord des Königs wird ein Teil der Zitadelle weggesprengt und ein Großteil der Stadt zerstört. Murtagh und Dorn sind jetzt frei und beschließen, in den Norden zu fliegen, um sich zu beruhigen und nachzudenken. Arya und die Elfenmagier finden das grüne Ei und die vielen Eldunarí, die im Besitz von Galbatorix waren. Ebenfalls finden sie mehr als hundert Schwerter der getöteten Drachenreiter. Nasuada, die die Gefangenschaft überlebt hat, wird nach einem heftigen Wortgefecht schließlich zur Königin von Alagaësia ernannt. Eragon bekommt den Auftrag, das Land mithilfe des wahren Namens der Alten Sprache von der Magie von Galbatorix zu bereinigen. Roran wird der Graf vom Palancar-Tal und nennt seine Tochter "Ismira". Arya kehrt zu ihrem Volk zurück und wird die Königin der Elfen, nachdem ihre Mutter in der Schlacht von Urû'baen getötet wurde. Der grüne Drache Fírnen schlüpft bei ihr und sie wird eine Drachenreiterin. Als Eragon den Drachen kennenlernt, verrät Arya ihm ihren wahren Namen und er ihr seinen. In der Zwischenzeit paaren sich Saphira und Fírnen miteinander und helfen, das Aussterben der Drachen zu verhindern. Eragon und Saphira erinnern sich an die Dracheneier und versuchen, einen passenden Ort für die Ausbildung der kommenden Drachenreiter zu finden. Da Vroengard aber ein zu gefährlicher Ort ist und sie sonst keine passende Alternative haben, beschließen sie, außerhalb Alagaësias, im Osten, einen passenden Ort zu suchen. Vor ihrer Reise holen sie die Eier aus dem Verlies der Seelen und fliegen nach Ellesméra, um einen Zauber zu wirken, der auch Urgals und Zwergen ermöglicht, Drachenreiter zu werden. Danach reisen sie mit ungefähr zwanzig Elfen, den Eldunarí und den Dracheneiern per Schiff nach Osten. Er verabschiedet sich schließlich zuerst von Roran und dann von Arya. Der Abschied von Arya fällt ihm sichtlich schwer und später erlaubt er sich zum ersten Mal, über den Abschied zu weinen. Doch als Saphira ihm versichert, dass sie nicht alleine sein werden, kann er auch wieder lächeln, bevor er weiter den Fluss hinunter, in eine für ihn ungewisse Zukunft segelt. Taschenbuch Die Taschenbuch Ausgabe hat etwas mehr Seiten als die gebundene Ausgabe. Es gibt auch eine Ausgabe, in der ein Brief von Jeod und ein Poster von Schruikan sowie auf der Rückseite ein Bild von Brisingr ist. Pressestimmen Einzelnachweise nl:Erfenis Kategorie:Bücher en:Inheritance (book) es:Legado fi:Kirja 4 pl:Dziedzictwo tom 1 (książka) ru:Эрагон. Наследие